


Know Your Enemies

by NEStar



Category: The Guild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fawkes does some research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Your Enemies

"It is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles -- Sun Tzu"

It had started as research. He had just wanted to be prepared for the next step in the attack. Vork, Clara and Zaboo were depressingly average plebs looking for a way to escape their boring lives and were easy enough targets.

But Codex was different.

The google search on Cyd Sherman turned up nearly 20 pages of hits. The first five were the normal links to facebook, myspace, twitter and a bunch of white page listing, but then came the good stuff.

Interviews going back with a younger and younger musician, a youtube video of her playing Sweet Child O' Mine on the violin, a police report on a domestic call - and how awesome was it that she had set that guys cello on fire! Just proves what they say about the quite ones.

It wasn't until the fourth time he loaded her symphony profile picture that the realization dawned on him that this might be a little bit more then research.

Of course, that was about five minutes before he got her chat request.


End file.
